Un Paso a la Vez
by Iodesu
Summary: Tenya nunca ha tenido un crush – o al menos, no se ha dado cuenta de ello. Uraraka sólo está cumpliendo su deber como amiga al ayudarlo a descubrirlo, sin mencionar que también lo ayuda a planear sus próximos pasos. Y si ayuda a otro de sus amigos al mismo tiempo, bueno, no va a quejarse.


**Un Paso a la Vez**

 ** _One Step at a Time_**

 **(** _ **Por: Rachello344**_ **)**

 **Notas del Traductor:**

 _Como parte de una curiosidad personal por buscar y hacer material de parejas no tan comunes de My Hero Academia, me di a la tarea de revisar combinaciones de personajes hasta que encontré las posibilidades que Iida y Todoroki tienen como pareja._

 _En español casi no hay fics. Y en inglés también hay pocos, así que encontré uno que me encantó y quise darme la oportunidad de volverme traductor de fics por primera vez. Así que fue una experiencia nueva que me gustó (además de que este one-shot es lindísimo)._

 _Por tanto, de este fic nada me pertenece. Sólo la traducción._

 _El original está en:_ _archiveofourown_ _/works/12615972 Bajo el nombre "One Step at a Time"._

 _Y el perfil de la autora original es este:_ _archiveofourown_ _/users/Rachello344/_

 _Fanfiction no me deja poner los links directos así que agreguen .org para poder dirigirse a los originales._

 _Además, si hubiera confusiones con el término, la palabra "crush" viene del inglés "aplastar", hace referencia a un "flechazo" o sea, un amor platónico. Una persona que te gusta. Tener un crush con alguien hace referencia a que esa persona te gusta, aunque a veces ese sentimiento no sea correspondido._

 _Aclarado lo anterior, los dejo con la lectura, ¡que lo disfruten!_

 **Notas del Autor:**

Esta fue una comisión escrita para el usuario de Tumblr " _briar-woods"_ Y, bueno, espero tener una excusa para poder escribir más TodoIida pronto. Honestamente, tiene un montón de potencial; ¡ambos son tan lindos! 3

* * *

Midoriya se había quedado en el salón de clases para ayudar con la limpieza y les insistió a sus amigos que se adelantaran sin él, así que Uraraka y Tenya se fueron caminando a la estación, solo los dos. Después de un rato hablando sobre sus tareas, Uraraka le dirigió una mirada curiosa. "Iida, creo que nunca te lo he preguntado. ¿Te gusta alguien?"

"¿Q-Qué?" preguntó, sacudiéndose. Acaso se refería a… "¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Porque me gusta saber cosas." dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. "Ya sé que personas le gustan a Deku y a Todoroki, además de que casi todas las chicas del salón me han contado sobre eso, así que, ¿tú tienes un _crush1_ con alguien?"

¿Todos sus amigos tenían un _crush_? Supuso que tenía sentido, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de ello. ¿Quién era el _crush_ de Midoriya? Durante algún tiempo pensó que podría ser Uraraka, ¿quizá eso cambió? ¿Y Todoroki? Él solo parecía disfrutar el tiempo que pasaba con Midoriya, Uraraka y Yaoyorozu… ¿acaso su _crush_ sería uno de ellos?

"¿Iida?" Uraraka preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con cierta preocupación.

"¡Ah!" se estremeció. "Me disculpo. Pero no tengo un _crush_ con nadie." Tenya frunció el ceño. "O, al menos, nunca me he dado cuenta de si lo he tenido".

Uraraka ladeó la cabeza, y lo miró. "¿Nunca has tenido un _crush_?"

El sacudió la cabeza. "No creo. Mi hermano mayor solía molestarme con esas cosas." Ahí iba otra razón por la cual ser llamado "robot". Al menos con su hermano, las burlas eran con cariño. Apartó la vista. "Sé que eso me hace ver como una persona fría."

Uraraka sacudió la cabeza. "No, no, hasta es algo lindo." Cuando Tenya regresó la vista, ella estaba sonriendo. "Eres algo inocente, ¿no es así?"

Tenya resopló, avergonzado, pero no podía negarlo.

"Muy bien, entonces, ¿Qué tal si te ayudo con eso?" Uraraka entrelazó sus brazos. La cara de Tenya se enrojeció. "Te haré preguntas, ¡y entonces descubriremos juntos si te gusta alguien!"

Se acomodó las gafas, tosiendo y girando su cabeza a un lado. Sus mejillas se sentían cálidas. "¿Al menos puedes soltarme? Por favor."

Ella rió y lo soltó. "Lamento eso. Ahora veamos, ¿con quién prefieres pasar tiempo? Me refiero a, que si pudieras, ¿saldrías con esa persona todo el tiempo y harías cosas que tal vez no te interesan tanto?"

Tenya frunció el ceño. Las únicas personas que venían a su mente eran… "Tú, Midoriya, y Todoroki, supongo."

Uraraka sonrió. "Y, de nosotros tres, ¿con quién disfrutas más el tiempo que pasan juntos? Si dices que soy yo, no me ofenderé." Guiñó.

Tenya suspiró. "Si ese es el caso, posiblemente esa persona sea Todoroki"

"Bien." Ella dijo. "Y, cuando estamos en clase, ¿a quién te la pasas mirando la mayor parte del tiempo?"

Tenya dudó. "Creo que no te estoy entendiendo."

"Hm, o sea, ¿alguna vez te has dado cuenta de que estás mirando a alguien solo porque sí? ¿Incluso aunque no estés hablando con esa persona?"

Tenya reflexionó la pregunta cuidadosamente, poniendo un dedo en sus labios. "Seguido veo a Todoroki, supongo. Últimamente he estado preocupado porque parece como si estuviera enfrascado o demasiado concentrado en algo." Tenya se mordió el labio. "Aunque, supongo que me di cuenta porque él aún no se da cuenta de que lo miro."

Uraraka levantó las cejas. "¿Eso es bueno? ¿Y crees que Todoroki es guapo?"

"Claro", Tenya estuvo de acuerdo con facilidad. "Él es bastante guapo. Llega a ser hasta sorprendente."

"Y, ¿alguna vez has pensado en tocar a Todoroki? Tomarlo de la mano, o sentarte cerca suyo, o tocar su mejilla, o…"

Tenya dejó de caminar, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente. Sí había pensado en tocar su mejilla. Cuando estaban estudiando, él pasaba más tiempo del usual dentro de su espacio personal, acercándose más de lo necesario para ver los ejercicios en los que Todoroki estaba trabajando.

Se congeló. ¿Acaso Todoroki le gustaba? Cruzó los brazos, viendo hacia el suelo.

Todas las preguntas de Uraraka eran dirigidas a él, pero, ¿tal vez eso quería decir que él era su amigo más cercano? ¿Qué diferencia había entre un _crush_ y un amigo cercano?

"He pensado en besarlo." Tenya se dio cuenta, sus mejillas se inundaban de color. Se sintió débil. "Más de una vez." Presionó su mano contra su boca.

"Bueno, creo que eso te aclara las cosas." Dijo Uraraka, aún sonriendo. "¿Estás—Iida, no estás apanicado por esto, verdad?"

"¡C-Claro que no!" Tenya insistió, apanicándose.

"¡Estás totalmente apanicado!" Protestó Uraraka, apanicándose también.

Tenya se cubrió la cara con las manos. "¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Esto nunca me había pasado, y Todoroki es un amigo muy querido."

"Ok, bien, opino que deberías ir a verlo."

"Imposible."

Uraraka se rió. "No lo es. Escúchame, ¿ok?" Cuando Tenya se asomó entre sus manos, ella estaba sonriéndole, con sus manos en la espalda. "Ok, así que, pienso que deberías decirle a Todoroki cómo te sientes."

Tenya frunció el ceño. "Esa es una idea terrible."

Uraraka levantó las cejas, sus labios formaron una sonrisa apretada, como si estuviera a punto de reírse. "¿Lo crees realmente? No puedo decirte porque pienso que es una buena idea, Iida, _juré_ no decirlo." Guiñó.

Tenya frunció el ceño, bajando las manos. "No…no entiendo. ¿Por qué el guiño?"

Ella suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No puedo explicártelo ahora mismo, pero, ¿acaso te he mentido alguna vez? ¿O te he llevado por el mal camino? ¿Acaso te diría que hicieras algo a menos que no supiera que es una idea _realmente_ buena?"

Tenya pensó sobre eso, pero no se le venía ningún recuerdo. Sacudió la cabeza lento.

"Entonces, ¿confiarás en mí? Invita a Todoroki a salir a algún lugar, y dile acerca de lo que crees que estás sintiendo." Sonrió de manera radiante. "Es pan comido."

"¿Y qué deberíamos hacer? Por ahora no hay nada para lo que estudiar, y yo no…sé elegir películas." Frunció el ceño de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Qué tal si van al acuario? Hay descuento de estudiante, y supongo que es un sitio genial." Empujó su hombro. "Además, ¡podrás aprender nuevas cosas acerca de los peces y el océano!"

Tenya pudo sentir una sonrisa en los labios. Desde que era más joven, no había ido al acuario, e ir con Todoroki sería divertido. Siempre podría arrepentirse de confesarse al último momento. "D-De acuerdo, lo haré."

"¡Genial! ¡Deberías enviarle un mensaje ahora mismo!"

En tanto Uraraka lo ayudara, todo estaría bien.

Nada iba a estar bien. Aceptar la revelación que había tenido a solas con Uraraka era una cosa, pero enfrentarse a Todoroki después de eso era imposible. Quedaron de encontrarse en la estación cercana al acuario, y Todoroki llegó a tiempo, sonriendo suavemente mientras se aproximaba.

Tenya ya lo había visto sin la ropa de escuela anteriormente, pero no pudo evitar mirarlo boquiabierto por un largo instante. Detrás de sus costillas, le latía fuerte el corazón y las manos le sudaban.

"Espero no haberte dejado esperando mucho rato." Dijo Todoroki, sentándose frente a él.

"¡N-No realmente!" Dijo Tenya, demasiado alto, sus manos se movían un poco por el ataque de nervios. Todoroki seguía sonriendo. "¿Y-Ya habías venido al acuario en el pasado?"

Todoroki sacudió la cabeza. "Mi padre siempre pensó que venir a estos lugares era una pérdida de tiempo." Su sonrisa se volvió algo amarga. Tenya hizo una mueca de dolor. "Hay un montón de cosas que no he hecho aún."

"Podemos hacerlas entonces." Tenya se escuchó a si mismo decir. Los ojos de Todoroki volvieron a centrarse en él, abiertos de sorpresa. "S-Sólo si quieres, quiero decir, no quiero que sientas que te lo estás perdiendo—aunque, claro, puede que haya alguien mejor que pueda acompañarte." Tenya no podía detener sus brazos que estaban moviéndose sin control.

Todoroki lo tomó de la mano, con una sonrisa cálida y gentil y perfecta. "Eso me encantaría, Iida. Pero por ahora, empecemos con el acuario, ¿de acuerdo?" El brillo en sus ojos expresaba diversión, pero la manera en la que sonreía le aseguró a Tenya que no estaba burlándose de él.

Preocupado por balbucear otra vez, Tenya sólo asintió. Todoroki rió, soltando su mano mientras empezaban a caminar. Tenya se perdió la sensación de caminar tomado de su mano.

El acuario era tan grande que Tenya casi pierde de vista su objetivo —que era sólo informativo y de entretenimiento— pero Todoroki siendo iluminado por la suave luz azul lo tomaba por sorpresa y atrapaba su mirada cada vez que miraba las placas para compartir algún dato curioso.

Cuando llegaron al tanque de las medusas. Los labios de Todoroki se separaron de la impresión, mirándolas flotar con gran atención. Tenya no pudo apartar su mirada.

"Me gustas." Dijo. Sus manos estaban reposando a sus costados. Su corazón estaba listo para salírsele del pecho, y su cara se sentía caliente, pero él se sentía estable y calmado a pesar de eso.

Todoroki volteó la mirada hacia él, sus mejillas inundadas de color, una de sus mitades empezó a formar hielo, pero luego la otra empezó a calentarlo para mantener el balance. "Tú — ¿qué?"

"Me gustas mucho, Todoroki. N-No sólo como amigo, sino como —algo más que eso." Tenya agachó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir enfrentando la intensa mirada del otro. "¿Está b-bien?"

"El invierno se acerca." Dijo Todoroki. "Nunca he ido a patinar sobre hielo. ¿Irías conmigo?" Tenya miró hacia arriba de nuevo, sorprendido. "Tú también me gustas, Iida. Mucho. Y desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca pensé que tú te sentías de la misma manera."

Tenya soltó una risa temblorosa y nerviosa. "Yo, eh, tampoco me había dado cuenta, para ser sincero. Yo nunca —esta es la primera vez en la que —Uraraka tuvo que ayudarme con esto." Titubeó. "¡N-No es que ella me dijera que tú me gustas! Ella sólo preguntó cosas para guiarme, pero yo —"

Todoroki entrelazó sus manos. "Me alegra que ella haya hablado contigo, si eso me permitió salir contigo." Soltó una de las manos de Tenya, volteando de nuevo su atención a la medusa. "¿Qué clase de medusas son esas?"

"Aurelia, o Medusa de la Luna." Tenya respondió rápido. "Por lo general viven seis meses en su hábitat, pero pueden vivir años aquí, en cautiverio."

Todoroki apretó su mano, columpiando ambas. Tenya acomodó sus lentes, tosiendo.

"La luna es hermosa, ¿no lo crees?" Todoroki preguntó. Sonrió como si estuviera a punto de reir. Tenya apretó su mano como respuesta.

"Realmente, realmente lo es." Murmuró.

Todoroki siguió sosteniendo la mano de Tenya hasta llegar de regreso a la estación. El sol ya se estaba poniendo. Tenya iba cargando un gran tiburón cabeza de martillo de peluche que Todoroki había estado mirando en la tienda de regalos. Él se había negado, pero cuando Tenya insistió, Todoroki rió y prometió regresar el favor la próxima vez.

A Tenya le gustaba el sonido de eso: _la próxima vez._

"Supongo que aquí es donde nos separamos." Dijo Todoroki, su voz sonaba melancólica.

"P-Puedo acompañarte a tu casa." Ofreció Tenya. No quería soltar la mano de Todoroki. "No queda tan lejos."

Todoroki sonrió. "¿Qué acaso tu casa no está en la dirección contraria?"

"Bueno, sí, pero —realmente no hay problema." Insistió.

"En ese caso, está bien." Dijo Todoroki, poniendo marcha a su casa. "Yo tampoco quiero que se acabe esta cita."

Tenya se sonrojó, pero no pudo detener la sonrisa que nacía en los extremos de su boca. "Estoy feliz." Mordió su labio, inseguro de lo que iba a preguntar…

"Lo que sea." Todoroki lo interrumpió, sonriéndole. "Sólo dilo. No vas a asustarme, alejarme, o lo que sea que te esté preocupando."

Tenya se relajó. "¿Puedo decir que eres "mi novio"?"

"Sí." Todoroki accedió de inmediato. "Por favor, hazlo." Murmuró algo para sí mismo, obviamente estaba pensando en algo. "¿Puedo llamarte por tu primer nombre? Tu puedes llamarme Shouto si quieres."

Tenya no podía mirarlo a los ojos; sentía como si se estuviera sobrecalentando. "T-Tenya está bien, Sh-Shouto."

"Tenya." Todoroki—Shouto dijo. Se veía como si estuviera concentrado, sintiendo la palabra salir de su boca. "Tenya." Lo dijo de nuevo. Tenya estaba a punto de morir. Su corazón saldría disparado en cualquier momento. "Me divertí mucho hoy, Tenya."

"Y-Yo también."

"La próxima vez hay que ir al museo de arte que está en el centro." Shouto se inclinó a su lado, sus brazos se presionaron, y se apretaron las manos fuertemente. "Siempre he querido ir."

"Claro." Tenya respondió rápido. "Amo los museos."

"Eso pensé." Shouto desaceleraba el paso y se detuvo cuando se acercó a la entrada de su casa. "Si tan solo viviera más lejos," murmuró, "así no soltaría tu mano."

Las mejillas de Tenya se inflamaron. Estaba seguro de que la cara la tenía color escarlata de oreja a oreja. Shouto se dio la vuelta para sonreírle, de manera inocente.

"Te veo en la escuela el Lunes." Shouto apretó su mano antes de soltarla. Tenya abrió la boca para contestar, pero Shouto se le lanzó, besando su mejilla. La boca de Tenya se quedó abierta, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Del impacto, tiró el tiburón de peluche. "Eso no fue demasiado, ¿o si?" Shouto vió el juguete en el piso, levantando una ceja.

Tenya se sacudió. "N-No, no del todo, estuvo…bien. Puedo…más bien, ¿podemos…?" Shouto ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, sintiéndose curioso. "¿Puedo besarte? De manera correcta, me refiero."

Shouto sonrió. "Si puedes."

Tenya sostuvo las mejillas de Shouto con cuidado, inclinándose hacia abajo para presionar sus labios. Una mejilla era más fría que la otra, pero sus labios eran cálidos por completo. Shouto pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tenya, manteniéndolo cerca. Tenya retrocedió, manteniendo sus frentes unidas, recuperando el aliento.

"Te veo el Lunes" Shouto repitió. "¿Me envías un mensaje cuando llegues a casa?"

"Por supuesto." Tenya se inclinó para otro beso, sonriendo contra la boca de Shouto. "Espero con ansias nuestra próxima cita, Shouto." Se detuvo a recoger el tiburón, dándoselo a Shouto. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Shouto se despidió moviendo la aleta del tiburón antes de entrar por el portón.

Ya de camino a casa, Tenya envió un texto a Uraraka, su sonrisa no desaparecía. "La cita salió bien." El entusiasmo de su respuesta hizo que su sonrisa se hiciera aún más grande. Se aseguraría de agradecérselo de nuevo, a pesar de sus "te lo dije". Sin su ayuda, nunca habría hecho nada.

Tal vez algún día, le podría regresar el favor.

* * *

 **Notas Finales del autor.**

Si quieres pedir una comisión, estoy en Tumblr como " _rachello344_ ". Si prefieres otro método de comunicación, eso lo podemos arreglar también. Soy flexible.

Como siempre, los comentarios son apreciados y alentados. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado mi fic!

 **Notas Finales del traductor.**

 _¿Verdad que está lindísimo? Me encantó este one-shot y espero que a ustedes igual. Supongo que los comentarios sobre la historia y argumento irán dirigidos a la autora (en el link original) y los comentarios sobre la traducción de un servidor pueden ir aquí._

 _Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión acerca de la traducción, es la primera vez que hago esto así que cualquier comentario (positivo o negativo) echa luz sobre mi camino._

 _Mil gracias por leer. Apoyen y comenten a la autora original por tan bonita historia._


End file.
